Behind Closed Doors
by AdventureBound
Summary: Buzz and Woody get trapped in a closet and share a special moment! BuzzxWoody slash! No spoilers for Toy Story 3. Possible one shot, we'll see what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Glad you all liked my first fic, just another one shot with Buzz and Woody, let me know what you think. I wanted to keep going with this one

but I dunno if you guys like it so we'll see what you think first! :)

* * *

Woody was resting up his feet on top of the draw handle, sitting back in a dolls chair, leaning back on the two legs with his hat down covering his eyes and his hands gripped behind his head when out of nowhere he felt the soft touch of a pair of hands gripping his shoulders and rubbing them slowly.

"Mm…" He muttered to himself, not sure if he was dreaming or not. "Woody…" The female voice jolted him upright, straight to his feet, his hat falling to the floor. "Bo!"

"Well of course silly, who did you think it was?"

"Err…"

"Nevermind, listen Woody the toys are organising a game of hide and seek, would you like to play? I could arrange for us to be hiding in the attic together for quite some time!"

"I err…" Woody stumbled, he didn't particularly fancy that idea…Or her to a matter of fact. Ever since the whole adventure of finding and bringing home Jessie and Bullseye, Bo had been acting strange around him, almost protective and flaunting herself at every possible chance.

To Woody this only reaffirmed his thoughts and feelings regarding her; to put it bluntly he realized he really didn't want to be with her. Though it sounded heartless, Woody was a kind and caring man, he didn't want to hurt Bo and he didn't want her to feel rejected so he'd kept up the act for weeks and weeks now.

"I…Don't think I…" Though as he was about to come up with another excuse, he found himself in a prime position to tell her just how he felt. He couldn't keep pretending anymore.

"Bo, I… I don't feel that way about you anymore…"

Silence, absolute dead silence.

"I haven't for quite a few weeks now and pretending to carry on this charade with you…I feel kinda bad."

"YOU feel kind of bad?" She finally broke with one heck of anger powered into that 'you.'

"Bo…Let's just be reasonable adults and talk…"

"Err, no Woody" she interrupted and began to walk towards him. "If you were selfish enough to let me stand here and ramble on like an IDIOT for weeks now then your no man, you're a selfish pig!"

"Hey!" Hamm said walking past.

"Why don't you take your stupid hat…" She threw it at him, still backing him off. "Your stupid self and your stupid feelings back where you came from!"

She slammed the closet door shut.

Damn.

"Hey Bo! Bo let me out of here! Hey come on!" No reply came.

"Woody?"

"Argh! Whose there?" Woody panicked in the darkness. "I should warn you I have…A deadly weapon." He wafted his finger in the shape of a gun, his hand shaking, not that anyone would notice it was so black in there.

"Easy Cowboy."

"Buzz?"

"The one and only…Or not."

"What are you doing in here?"

"The question is, what are YOU doing in here?"

"Shut up Buzz and help me get out."

"No can do, we'll have to wait for Andy to get home."

"What?" Woody began to hyperventilate, he couldn't…He wouldn't be trapped in here with Buzz for at least the next 7 hours. Woody banged his fists against the door. "Somebody let me out!"

"I'm not THAT bad am I?"

Woody sighed and stopped pounding the closet door. "No Buzz…"

"Well…Come over here and sit down."

"Where's HERE Buzz I can't see two inches in front of my face!"

Hearing footsteps, Woody tried to strain his eyes to see in the dark, when all of a sudden a hand grabbed his arm. "Argh!"

"Woody it's me!" Buzz laughed out. "Your not afraid of the dark are ya?"

"Never!" Woody tried, though he didn't think his fast one was working with the space ranger. Feeling Buzz's hand move down his arm to his hand, Woody resisted the urge to cling on to him. For all the arguing he'd done with Bo, or Bo had just done with him, Woody had failed to mention that his true feelings lay with one particular toy, one particular male toy, one particular male toy who was now holding his hand in a dark closet.

"This way." He gently pulled Woody's hand with him. Buzz was almost overwhelmed; he could feel the tension in Woody like it was radiating from the sun.

"Man, are you tense!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're like Mr. Potatohead when he's lost a game of cards!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Look can we just DROP the subject." Woody pleaded as they finally arrived at the spot Buzz was talking about moments ago. Buzz laughed a little and let go of his arm, picking up the flashlight and turning it on.

"Buzz that's not funny." Buzz laughed.

"What is it with you today? You're full of really annoying jokes."

"Aw come on Woody, this is pretty hilarious, you and I ending up stuck in the closet together."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Woody was getting nervous as he touched the subject right next to the subject about his hidden subject entitled 'feelings for Buzz.'

"Ah Woody, just relax will ya, it's not the end of the world." Buzz placed the flashlight down on its hind, the light pointing up towards the roof of the closet; it gave off enough of a shadow over the two empty, small boxes turned up side down where Buzz had been sitting.

Sitting back down Buzz leant back against the wall and lifted one knee up. Woody couldn't help but stare at him, he looked…different in this almost…romantically lit candle moment.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?" Buzz smirked.

"I err…" He gulped and sat down on the edge of the second box.

"What IS up with you today?" Buzz enquired seriously.

"Nothing!"

"Yes there is your acting all weird around me, what have I done?"

"Nothing!" Woody reiterated, once again his lack of finding words just seemed to make him stumble. Finally though he sighed and leant back against the wall.

"I just broke up with Bo…For good."

Buzz's silence was an indication for the Sheriff to continue, but Woody couldn't, anything more lead into reasons why he broke up with Bo. There was a long silence but finally Buzz broke it.

"You know, Jessie and I aren't exactly seeing eye to eye anymore."

"Really?" He asked almost a little too excited.

"Is that good news to you?"

"No! Err…I…What happened?" He quickly changed the subject back to them.

"We're still friends and all, good friends, but nothing more."

"I'm sorry." Woody looked to him through the shadows, he shrugged, "Don't be."

Again silence fell between them and Woody – in an attempt to try and ease the tension began to lighten up. Sure Buzz's revelation about him and Jessie was kind of good news to him, but Buzz didn't know how truly happy Woody felt and he didn't want Buzz to think he didn't care.

"Women…" He laughed out, Buzz agreed with the same statement. Looking around Woody saw something sticking out from under a box, a bit of paper none the less. "Hey look, what's this?"

Buzz got up and followed Woody over to the paper, Woody tugged a bit on it, but it wouldn't move, Buzz tried and again it was stuck. "Okay let's try this together, you grab it. I'll grab you and we'll pull together."

If Woody had known what he truly meant at that time he would have blushed instantly.

"Err…Buzz what are you doing?" Buzz had his hands on Woody's hips, gripping them.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"…." Woody began to pull on the count of three, suddenly the paper came free from under the box, but what the pair had failed to realize was that two more boxes were stacked on top of that one and when the paper came free so did the boxes, there was a tumble and a bit of bang and then complete darkness.

After a few moments, Woody wasn't sure what the heck he was doing, but his head hurt, not to mention he was lying on top of…

"Buzz!" He said, his hands either side of himself, lifting himself up off of Buzz, not all the way but just enough to look down at him.

"Wow what a ride!" Buzz laughed his hands finding Woody's hips. Woody smirked and laughed a little, before rolling off of him and then next to him on the floor. As he began to sit up, Woody reached his hand up to his head, it hurt. "Ow…" He moaned gently.

"You okay?" Buzz asked as he sat up next to him, the palm of his hand against Woody's back.

"My head hurts…" There was a sudden pause and then Woody jumped upright, the box on top of them flew off to one side and he panicked. "There's a crack! There's a crack! There's a crack! I can feel it! In my head there's a crack!" He was jumping around.

Buzz jumped up to his feet and grabbed Woody's arms to hold him still, the flashlight that was tipped over on it's side now only shone a little light in their direction…Just enough to make their faces visible to one another with a strain.

"Woody calm down!" Buzz tried, Woody still panicked like crazy.

In a split second, Buzz reached up to Woody and placed his lips firmly against Woody's and in that moment, Woody's heart melted, his knees trembled and his lips responded. That was something new.

The kiss seemed to go on and on and on, firmly at the start to get his best friends attention, Buzz thought, then softer and softer until they were both relaxing into it. Their lips entangled and soon their tongues. Buzz was lost in him, Woody was lost in Buzz too, their hands gripped each others forearms and gripped tightly to one another like glue.

But soon they were gasping for air; they fell apart almost at the same time. Each one not wanting to. The sounds of their breaths were all that was to be heard from the closet for a long moment after, Woody was in heaven and Buzz was too.

Finally both of them had shared something so unbelievable but so real, so much passion and trust and love, it was hard to describe. Buzz reached out his hand to Woody, who looked to it only for a moment before taking it. Buzz protectively brought his Woody into his arms, walking him over to the flashlight and sitting him down on the floor, in front of where it was pointing.

Looking to Woody he lifted his finger to Woody's chin, tilting it up slightly, placing a soft kiss on his lips once more, his other hand reaching up to cover Woody's hand over where he thought the 'crack' was.

"Trust me." Buzz whispered.

"Always." Woody whispered back. Buzz gently took his hand away and examined the area now in the light.

"Woody…There's nothing there."

Woody smiled mischievously "I know, but it still hurts."

Buzz laughed out and punched his arm gently and playfully. "I was hoping you'd do that."

"Do what?" Buzz asked curiously but with a playful smirk.

This time Woody leaned in, wrapping his arms around his space rangers neck and bringing him in close.

It looked like this being 'locked in a closet with the man of your dreams' thing wasn't going to be too bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone, reviews and private messages of support that means a lot to me. I've decided to carry this one on for another chapter or two, don't want to make it too long as I have other ideas for other stories I'd like to get out there with Buzz and Woody. I'll be making another chapter after this one though that'll be it for this story!

It means a lot to me that you guys like what I write and it wouldn't be possible for me to carrying on writing if you didn't! Thanks again for everything and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much! Look out for more stories from me soon!

Check out my Buzz X Woody videos on you tube under the name kittens21.

* * *

"_Hrmph_…"

"Woody…"

"_Umm_…"

"Woody…"

"_Nurhm_…"

"Ride 'em cowboy!"

"**What?**"

"There you are." Buzz said as Woody sat up, the feeling in Buzz's fingers finally returning. Woody had been laying on his arm, curled up into a ball, but Buzz had been wide awake staring at him over his shoulder for the last half an hour.

"Where did I go?" Woody asked kind of disturbed.

"I have no idea; do you always talk in your sleep?"

"Ha, ha, ha I do not talk in my sleep Buzz Lightyear." Woody brushed himself off as he stood up, the light seemed to have dimmed a little and he almost knocked himself back out again on a shelf.

"You so do."

"Do not."

"DO too you were just doing it then, right before I woke you up!"

"I was not!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were t-…"

"OKAY what was I saying?" Woody cut him off, folding his arms across his chest and smirking as the Space Ranger began to think.

"Well it was jumbled…"

"So not physically talking then?"

"No, mumbling."

"HA!"

"But you **DO** talk in your sleep; I've heard you in Andy's bed."

"Urgh!" Woody threw his arms up in the air, turning around and reaching out his hands in front of him as he walked.

"Where you going?" Buzz asked curiously, getting up to follow him.

"To see if Andy's back yet so he can get us out of this closet!"

"You can see through doors?" Buzz smirked.

"Very funny Buzz, LOOK AN ALIEN!"

"Where?"

Woody laughed shaking his head, "Every time Buzz Lightyear, every time." Buzz looked to him as he found the door, he had to hand it to Woody, he knew exactly how to push his buttons and what they did.

"Oh Woody?" Buzz asked, mocking a sweet voice, Woody turned to him. "How do you plan on seeing if Andy's back yet?"

"Well my dear Buzz Lightyear I am going to climb on that box right there, climb on to that shelf right above it, then over onto that little bit of edging just there, scurry across that little ledge and on to that box then lean right over and peer out the key hole."

"Ah…Okay." Buzz leaned back against the door and folded his arms across his chest, whistling. "Let me know when you're done."

"What? Don't you think I can do it?"

"No, no of course you can Woody, you go on!"

Woody was silent for a few moments as he looked to Buzz who was mocking without even _mocking_ him. Stretching out his arms and legs, Woody wanted to make sure he was prepared before he started climbing, this took some time and Buzz walked over behind him, placing his hands on Woody's hips and bring them back into his. He whispered gently to his ear. "Missing you already."

Woody instantly blushed and pulled forwards turning around and laughing, even though his heart was racing. "I'm going, I'm going!" He began to climb.

Each step higher got more and more dangerous, the boxes must have been only just so and even as a toy Woody could feel the boxes shaking with him moving on them. Though Buzz had been mocking Woody, as he got higher and higher he too could see the boxes moving unsteadily, the joking stopped and Buzz called up to him.

"Woody be careful."

"I'm fine Buzz!"

"Yeah you look it!"

"Pft! It's fine! Look I'm nearly there!" He said as he moved over the extremely unsteady box and towards the key hole. To see out of it though he'd have to hang on to the door knob, though there was no way of opening it, it was stuck tight.

He pushed himself out on one foot, falling with his hands on to the door knob and grabbing it. Leaning down a little, he peered out of the hole, he could see the other toys off in the distance talking, and he could even see Bo and Jessie on top of the desk playing with Etch.

"Any sign of him?"

"Nope." Woody sighed, he wondered why the other toys weren't trying to get him and Buzz out, didn't they know they were in here? What had Bo told them, more importantly?

"Okay Woody well, get down before you hurt yourself!" Buzz called up, worried more about Woody than ever. Now that their true feelings were out and they spent some time together in this closet, Buzz was beginning to get a protective partner reaction to Woody, though he didn't see Woody as inferior or unable to take care of himself, he did see Woody as the type to get himself into some right pickled situations.

"Oh come on Buzz you act like I'm a preschool toy, I'm fine, look…" He pushed himself back to standing on the box and jumped up and down on it a couple of times. "See, steady as a rock!" He crossed his arms smirking, Buzz shook his head.

"Will you just get down?"

"I don't know Buzz I may…" He paused as a rumble became underneath him. "Err Buzz…"

"Woody jump!" Buzz shouted running towards the box and about to climb up. Woody froze and suddenly the boxes collapsed, with such force that the pressure on the closet door swung the door open and the boxes all tumbled out, closet contents spilling out on to the floor with such a thud that the other toys jumped and came running to see what was going on.

"Buzz! Woody!" Bo and Jessie shouted in unison as they too feared for them. Suddenly a bowling ball tumbled out and crushed a box. Jessie prayed as she ran to the head of the group that neither of them was under it.

"Woody? Buzz?" She asked cautiously as she approached the mess. Thankfully Andy and the family were still out otherwise they'd have a right mess on their hands. Suddenly from the back of the mess, one box began to move, pushing upwards until it was slung off and away from him, it was Buzz.

"Buzz!" Bo said as she ran through the mess, just to get a little closer to him.

"Where's Woody?"

Buzz ignored her as he turned looking around the mess, lifting up boxes frantically as he ploughed through them trying to find Woody.

"**WOODY**!" He shouted, throwing things out of the way as he did so.

"**WOODY**!" He shouted again, his heart pounding, where was he?

"**WO**…"

"Buzz!" Woody's voice shouted almost gently down to him as the clothes fell off their hangers, tumbling to the floor.

Buzz looked around frantically for a moment more before he looked up to see Woody hanging onto a coat hanger, dangling in mid air smiling. "Help me down would ya!" Buzz smirked, only Woody could escape near death by grabbing on to the one coat hanger that hadn't been knocked off in the tumble, that was typical Woody, that was HIS Woody.

* * *

A few hours later and under Andy's bed, Buzz was sat with Woody in between his legs, leaning back against his chest, one of his arms carefully stroking Woody's chest up to his shoulder, the other behind his head as he leant back into a rolled up blanket Andy kept under his bed.

One of Buzz's legs were bent and Woody had his arm draped over it, running his hand up and down his shin gently as he stared at all the moth balls under the bed, in his hand travels, Woody felt a small scratch and sat up a little to examine it.

"Buzz your leg." He said turning back to him a little. Buzz shook his head smiling.

"I know."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it's only the amour."

"Did that happen earlier?"

"Yeah…I caught it on the door frame when I was diving out the way of that bowling ball."

"You were in that box?" Woody asked worriedly looking to Buzz, he nodded.

"Thankfully cowboy I have a unique ability to judge what Andy keeps in his closet…"

"You mean you heard it coming and took a chance?"

"Pretty much."

"But what if you'd have been wrong?"

"Then I'd probably be mush."

"That's not even funny." Woody looked at him, turning to face him slowly. Buzz brought his hand up to his shoulder, then finally to his neck, pulling him in slowly for a long kiss.

"I'm here aren't I? Besides all that mattered to me was you."

"Me? Buzz you could have been destroyed."

"But at least I'd have tried."

"Have tried what?"

"Tried to save you." Buzz looked to him with love in his eyes. Woody felt a part of his heart melt, Buzz was everything to him that Bo wasn't and for the first time in a relationship he felt whole.

"My hero." He said sincerely.

Leaning back into the arms of his hero Woody gazed up once again. The bed sheet to the side of them twitched slightly, the two oblivious to it doing so, sat quietly in each other's loving company, enjoying the silence.

"Well, what's this?" Bo said, Jessie by her side.

"Have we interrupted something?" Jessie had her arms crossed over her chest, her left foot tapping the floor. Behind them, a group had gathered.

Woody jumped up out of Buzz's arms, Buzz watched as he tried to act like nothing happened; he was actually a bit surprised, a little shocked and a lot hurt. He thought now they were no longer coupled and no longer locked in the closet, they were openly talking about their relationship with each other and the toys. Though it seemed Woody thought differently.

"Wh-what do you guys want? Can't I get a little privacy here?"

"So all this time it wasn't me you were cuddling up to in your head, it was Buzz 'know it all' Lightyear." Bo spat evilly.

"Now wait a minute." Buzz stood up and stood between Woody and Bo. "Who you calling a know it all Bo?"

"You, duh." Bo got closer to him, a pause and then **SMACK** straight across his cheek, walking around him she did the same to Woody who did nothing to resist. "And to think we all fell for it. Here we are thinking you two are just friends when really our **FEARLESS** leader and his walking talking **HOUND DOG** were getting it away under Andy's bed."

"What's going on? I'm confused!" Rex said as he joined the seemingly unauthorised meeting.

"Buzz and Woody were 'getting close.'" Hamm said.

"Close to what?"

"Each other!" Mrs. Potatohead chimed in.

"You mean..." Rex replied, all of them looking to Woody and Buzz.

"Now hold on a minute here…We weren't getting close, Bo misunderstood the situation that's all!" Woody laughed a little to lighten the mood. "Buzz was just showing me the...moth balls that needed…err…evaluating and destroying under Andy's bed! You see I tripped backwards and…"

"Fell right into his arms where you proceeded to stay for the past 15 minutes?" Bo stomped her cane down hard on the wood floor. Woody only stared at her and the rest of them completely embarrassed.

"Look…"

"Now hold on a minute all of you. My relationship with Woody is my own and his business and…"

"And I say we vote!" Jessie chimed in stepping up to the plate dead in front of Buzz, neck and neck with him. "I say we need a new leader."

"Change is good." Mr. Potatohead spoke.

"Then we shall vote **_at dawn_**…" Bo spoke as if possessed by the devil, Woody hardly recognised her. After a few moments of silence, the group began to disperse and when they'd gone, Woody who was still stood behind Buzz nervously began to rub his own neck awkwardly.

"Listen Buzz…"

"No **YOU** listen Woody." He spun round on his heels and walked over to him. "I thought this was it, I didn't think we had a problem with us, but obviously we do if you can't even proclaim your love to me in front of our friends and be proud of it then there is **NO** us, I will not live a lie."

"Buzz I…I can't loose my position as a leader…"

"Is that all that matters to you?"

"No…But Buzz…"

"No Woody, I can't stand here and watch you fall down before them as if you were a rug. You are toy, but you're someone who I love…If you can't love me in front of them then there's no point to this. You obviously are too big headed and too selfish to see what's here right in front of you, you'd rather be right up there at the top, with them fanning you for your glory, well not me buster I'm no second hand toy. If you want me you're going to have to prove it AND mean it." Buzz turned away.

Woody looked at him as if he'd just told him to go throw himself out the window. Woody was heartbroken, he felt shattered into a million pieces and torn apart in two directions. On the one hand if he chose to still be leader he wouldn't have Buzz, but if he chose to have Buzz he wouldn't be leader, he couldn't win, he wanted it to be like normal.

"Your quick to judge me Buzz, I may not be special but I have a heart too, I can't just chose between the two, something I've been doing for the longest time or someone I will love for the longest time? Buzz…"Woody reached out his hand and touched Buzz's shoulder, Buzz pulled away and turned to him one last time.

"Well go do us all a favour and jump out the window." Buzz turned but this time he walked away, quickly and angrily. His hand swatted the sheets out of his way and all that was left under the bed was Woody's silent tears falling down his cheeks, was he really that horrible?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'm so glad that you like this, got loads more ideas for stories in my head, but if there's something particular you wanna see just shoot me a private message and I'll do my best to work up a story for it. :) Same for any song video requests, if you know a song you'd like to see them to, let me know and I'll work up a video for it.

I'm loving your guys stories too, hope you all update soon!

On a side note, Woody and Buzz are probably seriously out of character in this final chapter, I'm sorry in advance, but I had to make it mushy cos I imagine that's how it would be between them. Their just so fluffy! :D

I hope you like, look out for more stories coming soon!

* * *

Andy wasn't home. It was late and yet Andy wasn't home, he never stayed out this late; mom wouldn't let him, had they gone away? Where was he? Why didn't he take Woody with him? Woody would have given anything to be away from this room, this night. The window was still open, the breeze was pouring in through the window and Woody could feel it blowing against him, he stepped out of the window, walking the roof of the house carefully until he came to the end.

It felt good, comforting, and right. He stared out at the stars as the tears on his face dried but replaced every now and then by a fresh one, the pain in his heart unending, the choice in his head…Never faltering.

All Woody ever wanted was for everyone to get along and live happily with Andy in his room, he was their owner, their protector at the end of the day. He loved each and every one of them and Woody loved them too, it was his born leadership values that truly made him the leader of Andy's toys, not just Andy alone.

Buzz…Buzz was altogether different, Woody had never in his wildest dreams, ever thought of being with another male toy. Way back when he first came to Andy he never thought of it and even now though he had feelings for Buzz he couldn't decide whether it was what he truly wanted, that made him feel awful, betrayal was a crime punishable by destruction and destruction was only steps away.

Woody moved towards the edge, his arms outstretched beside him. He imagined what Buzz must have felt like in Sid's house when he truly believed he could fly out of that window. His eyes tightly shut he felt the breeze push against him as he began to reach up to his tip toes, his whole body only now being supported by one constant breath of air, once that was gone he would fall to the concrete below never to be seen again.

Suddenly from behind a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him back around and gripping his arms tight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buzz asked, every fibre in his body pouring with emotional distress.

"Get off me." Woody pulled back in anger, looking to Buzz with want.

"And let you fall?"

"That's what you wanted." He stated clearly.

"Are you insane? I was angry!" Buzz responded, from the sound of it he still was.

"Yeah well, so am I." Woody went to turn away but Buzz turned him back.

"Don't turn away from me, we need to talk."

"Talk? Since when did you ever want to talk, you're a man of action and adventure. To infinity and beyond!"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Woody, give it a rest."

"Go away Buzz, if you've come here to give me another lecture…" Woody finally was allowed to turn away; his head tilting back to look up at the stars.

"I wanted to tell you..." Buzz didn't finish his sentence, instead he let it drop and walked away.

Woody had really done it this time, Buzz was super angry, the others were too, something was really going wrong with this place and if Woody couldn't fix it then Andy wouldn't have any toys to come home to.

"I'll be back." He said to the wind and stars gently before taking a deep breath and walking back inside the room. As he gently climbed over the ledge he could hear voices below, a part of him wanted to listen but a part of him told him to run. So Woody crouched down and got close to the edge so he could listen in.

It was Buzz and Slinky.

"I keep thinking to myself I'm dreaming, that I'm going to wake up any second, then I remember the look on his face and the way he wouldn't give up on me and I think 'hell yeah Woody, you fight till the very end' and then I realize that part of Woody was more than likely just my imagination."

"Woody's never let me down, he's been my best buddy since I can remember, he taught me that I'm unique and an individual and that I have a right to say what I think just as much as any other toy, we go way back."

"Slinky is it so wrong?"

"I don't think so, if you love someone and they love you what does it matter?"

"He hurt me in a way, I thought he'd stand up and be strong, but he whimpered away and hid from Bo like her lost sheep. I've never seen that side of him…"

Woody stopped listening at that point, he hated being the subject of back chat but that was ridiculous, had he changed? What difference did being in love with Buzz make? Then it clicked, it didn't. Buzz was right; Woody had shied away from the truth because he was embarrassed of admitting to his friends that he was head over heels for Buzz.

He thought they might laugh and he'd look weak, but maybe he'd be wrong. One thing for sure was the tension was ripe and the air thick, Buzz wanted him to prove his love in front of his friends and to show him how much he cared, well that's what he was going to get. Woody started making plans.

* * *

Buzz sat down on a toy chest, one of Molly's toys that had ended up in Andy's room. It was an old battered looking thing, looked like she'd had it for ages. It was in his favourite nesting spot, just behind the desk, he'd found it way back when he first came here, he used it ever since.

There was a secret little dim light that you wound up to keep working, it stood in the corner, in the middle was a little make believe camp fire that he'd like to pretend was real from time to time, there was all sorts of nick-knack's hanging around, stuff that got chucked into the corner and never seen again, Buzz would make some use out of.

After he'd finished talking to Slinky about Buzz, Buzz decided now would be the perfect time to get away and hide out until the time of the meeting. To be honest he didn't want Woody to not be leader, it was important to him just as much as it was to Woody.

Buzz knew Woody was the perfect leader, in every way he shone through but it was hard for Buzz to admit that to him, when Buzz was trying to be angry at him for falling under Bo's spell again, it was almost like she was dragging him in to make the kill.

"Hunter." Buzz said to himself, kicking a bit of plastic across the way. What was he doing sitting here and feeling sorry for himself? If Woody didn't want to proclaim their love straight the way, what right did Buzz have to force him into doing so? It didn't make any difference to him, at the end of the day they could come here and no-one would ever disturb them, none of them liked coming here in the day let alone the night.

It troubled Buzz, it made him wonder and worry about everything he'd proclaimed to Woody that he should do. He shouldn't have made Woody chose, that was unfair and unjust and not like the righteous man he knew himself to be.

Catching Woody about ready to throw himself off a building was another thing entirely, that was scary, if he hadn't had been passing…The thought scared him, made his heart wrench suddenly and caused him to loose his breath. It didn't bare thinking about; Buzz would never have forgiven himself.

But why would Woody do such a crazy thing? Was he proclaiming his love for Buzz by following his angry words? Maybe it was simpler, maybe it was just that he was hurt, Buzz had been cruel and he hadn't meant to be, if Bo had let him speak he'd have taken his anger out on her instead of Woody, as it so happened he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Buzz was confused, seriously and he wanted some shut eye, he wouldn't sleep, no way in case he missed dawn and Woody, no, he'd stay here and re-think everything over and over until he got it right.

* * *

"Bo?" Woody asked as he approached Molly's bedroom door. He peered around, hoping there wasn't an assault of flying objects directed at him. Thankfully there wasn't it was fairly dark as all the toys were in Andy's room.

"Bo..?" He said again gently. Finally he caught her silhouette on the floor next to a beach ball. She was gently tapping it so it rolled against a brick and then rolled back to her.

"Bo what are you doing in here?" He asked as he walked over. She looked up at him and turned her head away solemnly. "Bo…"

"Go away Woody, before I get mad."

"Bo…Please let me talk to you…"

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to listen I don't want hear or think or feel or look at you." She said sharply, he stopped and sat down slowly on the ground a fair bit away from her. She made no move and said nothing.

"Bo you know, the first time I met you I thought that every little thing in my life was perfect, here I was, this lone toy looking for a way and there you were, lighting it up. It was like love at first sight, I was happy. For a long, long time after that I was happy, free and eventually at rest. I thought that my life couldn't get any better, but then one day…One day I looked at you and realized, it wasn't you I was in love with, it was the idea of you, pretty young lady ma'am and me a rootin' tootin' cowboy…It just didn't seem right." So far Woody had been able to say what he needed; he just hoped she'd be silent a little longer so he could continue.

"I hated the thought that I was…Betraying your trust in me, but I couldn't tell you, I couldn't hurt you like that…Like now. You're my friend Bo, I want for you to be happy, for you to be as free as I feel with Buzz. Buzz isn't just my friend, when I'm with him he makes me feel like I could climb mountains and he'd be there with me, like I could parachute of a cliff and he'd be there with me. I guess it's a guy thing but, I don't know…I…I love him Bo, with everything I am, please just let me go, let me be happy, don't be mad at me for something I cant control, it's my heart and it's decided on Buzz."

There was a silence, she said nothing, she never reiterated, never spat evilly like before, she just pushed the ball and watched it come back a few times. Maybe this was her way of healing? Woody didn't know but he decided to get up and move closer. He made it to her side unharmed and sat next to her, watching her for a long moment, then gently and slowly he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her face into his shoulder.

There she cried, she cried like a baby, like a heartbroken teenager, she sobbed uncontrollably for the longest while. Woody didn't mind, he rubbed her shoulder and attempted to comfort her in any way he knew possible.

After a long moment of tense silence, tears and almost tantrums...Woody finally let her pull back, her stained face made her look a little silly, but he didn't mind, he wiped her tears and kissed her cheek but only briefly and silently, after that he pulled away and stood up. "Come on, let's go find Jessie."

"Jessie? Why Woody?"

"Well, she's mad at me too, figure if I've got my evil partner in crime, I may have a chance of finding her friendship again too." He winked at Bo and she stood up smiling and drying her face.

"I have to go to the meeting…"

"I know…"

"I can call it of Woody, they…I stirred everything up….Maybe I can…"

"No…No Bo, let it continue, I have to say something and it's the perfect time."

"Are you going to step down?"

"We'll see." Woody smiled and took her hand, leading her out of Molly's bedroom and into Andy's.

"I'll see if I can find Bullseye. She'll probably be with him." Bo went off in one direction, but Woody went off in another. As he searched the highs and lows he paused, ahead, coming out from behind the bed sheets that drooped over the bed was Buzz and Jessie…

"Thanks for understanding. I'll make it up to you…" Buzz spoke gently and kissed her cheek. Woody almost threw himself off that ledge in that very moment. Had Buzz just made it up with Jessie and was going to continue his relationship with her? His heart was pounding and Jessie was walking towards him, what to do? Where to hide? He attempted to lean back and pretend nothing happened but the bed sheet fell through and he landed on his behind.

"Woody?" Jessie said curiously as he got to his feet.

"Err yeah." Woody finally fumbled, looking to her. There was a tense silence, he had, had it all planned out, what to say and when and how to say it…But now he wasn't sure what she'd been talking about with Buzz.

"Listen, Jessie…"

"No, Woody its okay." Jessie interrupted. "I spoke with Buzz, he and I…We were only ever really friends, we…We thought it was right but I'm just not the right person for him."

"Your not?" Woody asked shocked.

"No, he wants you." Jessie moved closer. "I was angry at you for sure, but now I'm over it, after all you did save me from going to Japan and all."

"It's not just about that Jessie though." Woody walked over to a yo-yo and sat on it. "You're my friend and I feel like I've betrayed that friendship you entrusted in me. That kind of trust that helped you jump off that plane with me."

"Ah you're a cowboy alright Woody, always robbing from the rich to give to the poor."

"That's Robin Hood."

"Of course." She winked, walking over to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "But I know somewhere deep inside that noggin' of yours there a cowboy who taught me that life is worth living no matter who you are. Woody I could never thank you enough for bringing me and Bullseye back."

"I could never have let you go."

Jessie smiled, Woody shone more as a leader now than ever. But he still looked so solemn. "Why the long face cowboy?"

"Two words." He looked to her and they spoke in unison.

"Buzz Lightyear."

Jessie laughed and rubbed his shoulder, "Give him a chance Woody, you'll see. He's not all bad."

"Are you okay with this?" He asked her seriously, she nodded excitedly. "More than ever cowboy, I still get to shoot balls with my rootinist tootinist cowboy in the Wild, Wild West."

Woody laughed, standing, he was about to speak when he noticed the sun was coming up through the window. It was almost dawn.

He made his way slowly through the crowd, looking around at all the faces, some or most were pleased to see him, the only person he was really looking for was Buzz. Would he even show up? Woody hoped so. He climbed the ladder and up to the top of the desk. There, stood with his arms crossed was Buzz Lightyear, in all of his glory…Woody only hoped and prayed that his plan would work and that now he was friends with most of the toys again…He wouldn't loose his place as leader.

Bo and Jessie joined them on top and both smiled to the pair stood separate from each other. Neither of them looking in either's direction.

"I called this meeting to decide the fate of our leader Woody." Bo began addressing the toys below. "I thought he was incompetent, lacking value and didn't have the toys best interests at heart. His relationship with Buzz only highlighted that." She looked to him and he sighed.

"But I was wrong." He immediately looked back to her, shock on his face. "Woody has never been more strong, his heart belongs to Buzz, but his values belong to Andy. I was blinded by self importance and more importantly heart ache. But now I realize I miss lead you all, I lied to you all to get you to feel sorry for me and Jessie. It was pitiful and I am ashamed, I have recently spoken with Woody, with Buzz…" Bo had spoken with Buzz? Woody wondered when this happened.

"And I know for a fact that if anyone could lead us into the next phase of existence, to the next life after Andy…It would be them two." She paused a moment looking to them all. "I say we call off this meeting, I retract the call and I'm sorry." The crowd began to talk amongst themselves.

"Eh why not, I wanna play Battleship anyway." Hamm said and began to walk off with Mr. Potatohead and Rex.

"Wait!" Woody shouted and they stopped. "Wait I have something to say too." It was now or never.

"I…" He looked to Buzz as he stumbled, he couldn't get his words out, and he'd never opened his heart to them before. It was a sign of weakness. Buzz looked hopeful for a moment, but then it went as the toys began to disperse again. Buzz shook his head and went towards the window, not to throw himself off the ledge, mind, just to get away.

Woody felt it all building up inside of him, like a massive volcano about to erupt. Finally it did and he grabbed Bo's cane and stomped it loudly on the desk three times. "Wait." He called and they again stopped, Buzz stopped and turned back, one leg out of the window.

"I have something to say and I'm gonna say it. As your leader I am bound into protecting you from harm. I will do that. I will do everything and anything I can to be the best leader I can." He turned and looked directly at Buzz.

"I'll do it with Buzz, my second in command and my best friend, my lover and soul mate. My world and my heart. Buzz Lightyear, I love you and I want the world to know it."

The toys laughed a little and Hamm shouted up. "Are you finished? We get the point." They dispersed this time for good, but Woody didn't care, Bo and Jessie smiled and left the two there staring at each other.

"Buzz, if I don't have you I don't have a reason to carry on living. So if you heading for that ledge take me with you and throw me off because I'm not ready to think of a life without you in it. You mean everything to me, you're my dreams and my future but more importantly you're the best friend I never had apart from Andy. I saw you and my whole world suddenly made sense, I can't imagine infinity and beyond without you Buzz."

Woody walked to him slowly, dropping the cane and standing right before him. "I love you." He said simply.

Buzz stared at him, unable to believe everything that had just happened; Woody had really just done what he never thought he would do. He confessed his love.

Woody wasn't finished either. "Come on." Woody held out his hand. "I want to show you something."

Buzz took it slowly, stepping back in and following Woody off the desk, out of Andy's room and downstairs, all the way outside to the backyard, up on top of the dog house for Buster. Once there he sat Buzz down, kneeling behind him, Woody wrapped his arms around Buzz's neck and kissed it slowly. The sun was just at the point where it was colouring the sky beautiful colours as dawn broke.

"Woody?" Buzz asked, bringing his hand up to touch the cowboys hand on his chest. Woody whispered.

"Shh."

Buzz sat quietly for a moment, suddenly out of the sky a bird flew past, over their heads at great speed and the sun broke through the clouds, a breeze hit their faces gently, warmness filled their boots. It was an incredibly beautiful moment, and in the background, Wheezy began to sing softly, a country song called "the house that built me."

The words weren't important, but that particular line was, "The house that built me." Woody whispered those words as Wheezy sung them from the bedroom window. Whilst he carried on singing, Woody leant against his partners back, his arms still wrapped around Buzz's neck.

"All I have and all I'll ever be, is right here with you making memories."

"Woody…" Buzz blushed; Woody smiled and kissed his cheek looking into his eyes over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me the space ranger is blushing, Buzz Lightyear is that colour I see in your cheeks?"

"Woody…I'm sorry." Buzz lowered his head a little but Woody lifted it up to look him in the eyes.

"Buzz none of that matters, the only thing that matters now is you and me, if anything I should be sorry, sorry for making you feel the way you did. It should never have come to that."

"But…"

"No more butts, just be quiet, smile for me and listen to the music. Andy will be home soon."

Buzz smiled and as they gazed out into morning the only thought that filled his head was Woody, their life and their future. Andy had made him, Buzz loved him and the world was their ocean, now and always.


End file.
